La princesa del hielo
by MITZI1221
Summary: Finn se topa con una chica algo diferente a las demás, es la princesa de los ladrones, hija perdida de Simon y Betty, ella simula ser su amiga solo para asesinar a la DP y robar el enchiridion, los dos comienzan a enamorarse, pero Marceline no estará de acuerdo, Finn tendrá que buscar a Betty, regresar a Simon Petricov y escoger el amor de una vampira o de una princesa humana
1. Chapter 1

_**hey, gente de fanfiction, como esta ?, esta es otra historia mía, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo Lindsay, su madre adoptiva, y su hermanastro, además del asunto de que es hija de Simón Petricov **_

_**disfruten**__ :)_

* * *

Una joven de apariencia de 14 años, de cabello rubio como el sol, hasta el suelo, y ojos azules como el mar, era la joven mas hermosa de todo OOO, solo que había un problema ... era la hija de los reyes de los ladrones ... caminaba tranquilamente en un pequeño sendero de un frondoso y aterrador bosque, era mas de media noche, pero eso no iban a evitar que la aventurera saliera a su paseo nocturno diario, la niebla le impedía ver y el frio le helaba los huesos, pero prosiguió su camino, camino hasta que el cansancio termino con ella, se sentó en el húmedo pasto, aprovecho para disfrutar el suave cantar de los grillos y el sonido de los búhos, que con esa mirada, parecían las criaturas mas sabias del reino animal, observo sus botas blancas, estaban gastadas y rotas, dio un triste suspiro

- hasta aquí llegaron, viejas amigas, necesito dinero para otras nuevas - comento la chica después de revisar los bolsillos de su chamarra morada, sin conseguir nada, oyó unos ruidos detrás de unos arbustos, se asomo por ello, era una familia de donas de chocolate que disfrutaba de una cena al aire libre, su casa estaba totalmente abierta y sin protección, sus ojos azules se iluminaron y una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en sus labios, _ja, esto va ser pan comido_, pensó mientras ideaba un plan, se ilumino su rostro, agarro una piedra y salio sigilosamente de los arbustos, hábilmente salto a la azotea y cayo del otro lado, _bien, hora de trabajar,_ saco de su chamarra una botella llena de cátsup y se la echo en su cara, dio un desgarrador grito y se acostó en el suelo, dejando la piedra también manchada, a un lado, los dueños de la casa corrieron hacia ella, y al verla dieron un grito de horror y rápidamente la metieron a su hogar, ahí le dieron todo tipo de medicamentos, la rubia solo se reía por dentro

- quieres que te traiga algo, querida ? - le pregunto la señora con un tono compasivo, sus hijos tenían lagrimas en los ojos, el señor solo pensaba en cuanto le costaría si la mandaba al hospital, Lindsay solo los miro con ojos de cachorrito, simulando casi morirse, tose levemente

- m me podrían tra traer un vaso c con agua, por favor ? - pregunto lo mas tierna posible la princesa ladrona, todos hicieron gesto de ternura, salieron de la habitación rápidamente, después de revisar que todos se fueran, se levanto de la cama, se quito su chamarra, dejando ver una blusa muy corta negra que se le veía muy bien, un tipo de anillo en su brazo y guantes en sus brazos, se quito sus jeans dejando ver unos shorts muy cortos igualmente negros, se puso un antifaz, además de una cadena con un rubie en su frente, entro en acción, robo todo lo valioso que encontraba, desde jarrones antiguos hasta joyas valiosas, los coloco en un saco igualmente negro

- que familia tan rica ... y tan estúpida - susurro con un gesto burlón la adolescente, unos pasos apresurados se acercaban, puso una nota en la cama, salto hacia la ventana y desapareció en la fría noche, riéndose malvadamente, cuando la familia entro a la habitación no había nada, gritaron, el hombre recogió la nota de la cama, había una " L " y un dibujo de un antifaz, rápidamente se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado

- NOS HA ROBADO LA PRINCESA DE LOS LADRONES ! - gritaron al unísono y comenzaron a llorar, la mujer tomo el teléfono y llamo a los banana guardias, estos llegaron en un santiamén, la mujer corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo

- oh, banana guardias, nos ha robado la princesa ladrona, Lindsay Rebel - les conto con lagrimas en los ojos, una sombra empuja a los guardias, entra a la casa y mira fijamente a la señora, se quita su capa, dejando ver sus vestido mangas largas que le llegaban hasta los pies, su cabello rosado ondulado la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que era, sus ojos rosados mostraban un infinito odio hacia la antes mencionada, frunció el ceño

- Lindsay Rebel ? - pregunto fríamente Bonnibel, toda la familia asintió, triste, la dulce princesa gruño y les dio la espalda, luego se volteo mirándolos muy duramente- nos estamos enfrentando al 3 ser mas peligroso de todo OOO, no sabemos mucho de ella, solo que es muy peligrosa y traicionera, tendré que investigar mas, descuiden, la atrapare- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, se da la vuelta y desaparece detrás de los banana guardias, _el rey de los ladrones .. no se mucho sobre el , tan solo que tiene una esposa y su hija, pero en realidad será su hija ?, necesito investigar mas sobre el, aquí hay algo muy sospechoso _

se subio en su carroza, abrió un bolso café escondido debajo de los asientos, la abrió y saco un viejo libro negro, la portada decía _los criminales mas peligrosos de la historia, _le soplo y abrió sus amarillentas y rotas hojas, se detuvo en una pagina, la leyó, sus ojos rosados se abrieron completamente, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, tenia que atraparla cuanto antes, no porque fuera una ladrona, si no porque no era hija biológica de los reyes ladrones, tenia que averiguar quienes eran sus padres

mientras tanto la bella princesa de los ladrones corría desesperadamente hacia la cuidad de los ladrones con una sonrisa en su rostro, gotas de sudor se resbalaban de su rostro, había tanta niebla que no podía ver nada, no vio que un chico paseaba tranquilamente por ahí, chocaron, el saco voló por los aires, el joven se sobo la cabeza y volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido, aunque por la niebla no podía verse nada

- PERO QUE HACES CORRIENDO EN LA MADRUGADA, IDIOTA, QUE NO TE FIJAS ?! - le grito furioso el chico rubio de ojos azules y con un gorro de cabeza de oso, era Finn el humano, el mayor héroe de OOO, normalmente era bueno y servicial, pero esta vez estaba demasiado enfadado, la joven se levanto sobándose la cabeza, con la ligera luz del sol apenas saliendo la niebla se fue disipando, Finn la observo, era muy hermosa, al momento se sonrojo, quedándose paralizado,_un bellísimo Ángel_, pensó con sus ojos brillantes la extraña tenia las mismas características de Finn, solo que era un año mayor y vestía su traje de ladrona, esta la miro fijamente, frunciendo el ceño ...

- ES MI TRABAJO, ESTUPIDO, TU SOLO PASEABAS POR AHI EN EL BOSQUE, EN LA NOCHE, DEJA DE HACERTE EL DIFERENTE, TE ADVIERTO, NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS, O LO LAMENTARAS ! - le grito salida de sus casillas, le hubiera dicho mas, pero olfateo a alguien acercándose, recogió su saco, se lo coloco en los hombros y miro al rubio, que estaba totalmente paralizado y sonrojado

- mejor quédate en casa, niño - le sugirió seria y se fue saltando entre techo y techo de la cuidad, Finn la observo con sus ojos brillantes, un bulldog viejo y amarillo corrió hasta el héroe, se detuvo un instante, porque estaba totalmente cansado, le tomo su cara y lo obligo a verlo a los ojos

- QUE RAYOS HACES EN LA CUIDAD DE LOS LADRONES, TE ACUERDAS LO QUE PASO LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE VINIMOS ?!- le grito furioso el perro, pero la mente del adolescente estaba dispuesta a averiguar quien era esa hermosa chica .. y a que se refería con " sus asuntos "

- jake .. ¿ quien era esa chica ? - le pregunto fijando su mirada en la ciudad, el perro lo miro con extrañeza

- que chica ? YA ESTAS VIENDO COSAS, HERMANITO, VAMONOS PARA LA CASA - le renegó Jake con ojeras en sus ojos, había pasado toda la noche en buscar a su hermano, lo ayudo a levantarse y se fueron a la casa del árbol, el chico se acostó en su cama, pensando el la extraña que le había robado el corazón ...

* * *

**_espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos luego :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

El sol había salido completamente, Lindsay se detuvo en el techo de una casa para observar una destrozada y abandonada torre, suspiro hondo, el viento hacia que sus rubios cabellos se elevaran en el aire, los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro pálido, salto al suelo y se acerco a ella, intento tocarla pero un escudo se lo impidió

- que truco mas tonto, papa no tuvo tiempo de crear una distracción mejor ...- saca de su saco una piedra muy pequeña color morado, revisa que no hubiera nadie quien le pudiera robar, era muy temprano así que todos estaban dormidos, lanzo la piedra al suelo y al instante apareció una escalera, bajo todas las escaleras hasta llegar a un gran salón, estaba lleno de tesoros y libros, había de todo, siguió caminando hasta llegar a otro salón con muchos sillones, hasta el fondo estaban dos tronos dorados, uno mas grande que el otro, la rubia camino hasta un rincón, utilizo la misma gema, se abrió una puerta secreta y entro en ella, era una sala común y corriente, de cualquier casa normal, suspiro y dejo caer el saco en el suelo, se dirigió a la cocina, una sombra apareció detrás de ella

- ¿ en donde estabas jovencita ? - le pregunto una voz serena y grave, Lindsay se volteo, un hombre muy alto, de piel azul, ojos color café oscuro, cabello negro y alborotado, en su cabeza tenia puesto una corona muy adornada, vestía el vestuario típico de los reyes, solo que eran color negro, la chica de ojos azules se encogió de hombros, abrió el refrigerador y saco un sándwich, rápidamente se lo devoro

- salí a caminar por un rato - dijo con un pedazo de sándwich en su boca, su padre frunce el ceño

- así que para ti "un rato " significa ¡¿ TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE !? - grito el rey furioso, Lindsay se paso el pedazo de sándwich y sonrió un poco, estaba acostumbrada a que su padre fuera así

- b bueno, se me hizo algo tarde, pero traje algo que les gustara - dijo balbuceando mientras agarraba el saco y después lo vaciaba en el suelo color blanco brillante, su padre tenia los ojos completamente abiertos

- ¿ donde conseguiste todo eso ? - le pregunto sin desviar la vista de los tesoros, Lindsay sonríe orgullosa, jamás había traído un tesoro que emocionara a su padre, este normalmente gruñía, desviaba la mirada, indiferente y se iba

- lo conseguí de una familia, muy tonta, por cierto - dijo indiferente, su padre voltea a verla con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¡ ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO DE TI ! - la abraza fuertemente, la rubia sonríe un poco y separa a su padre, luego le da unas palmaditas en su hombro, sus mejillas estaba ruborizadas, no le gustaba tanto amor paternal

- demasiado amor por hoy - le dijo llevando su mano a la nuca, su padre niega con la cabeza, la rubia arquea la ceja

- claro que no ...¿ sabes porque ? - le pregunto con una sonrisa radiante, la chica suspira cruzándose de hombros, iba a ser una larga mañana, rueda los ojos, su padre, algunas veces, podía ser el mas ridículo de todo Ooo

- ...por ...- le pregunto indiferente, al instante salen miles de ladrones, amigos de la familia real, felicitándola por su cumpleaños núm. 15, Lindsay no se lo esperaba, siente que casi se le iba el aire de sus pulmones, detrás del mueble donde estaba la pantalla plasma de la sala, sale una mujer igual al rey, su cabello estaba largo y brillante era, sin duda, la mujer mas hermosa de la habitación, cargaba a un bebe igual a ella, tenia una pequeña coronita de plata en su cabecita, la mujer corre con lagrimas en los ojos, la abraza fuertemente, con el bebe aun en sus brazos, después de una enorme y exagerada fiesta, los dos padres abrazan a su hija, quien estaba empezando a disfrutar del evento, todo era de color rosa

- ahora que tienes 15 años ... deberás escoger a un chico para casarte ...- le dijo su padre abrazándola con una sonrisa en su rostro, Lindsay deja de sonreír, abre sus ojos completamente, ligeramente sonrojada, aparta al hombre y los mira muy impresionada

- ¡¿ QUE !? - grito con una voz muy aguda, los reyes ladrones se miraron a los ojos, serios, lanzan un suspiro preocupante, giran la cabeza hacia su joven hija, la chica no dejaba de verlos

- ..Lindsay, ya conoces la regla, debes ...- dijo la mujer seria intentando acariciarle su mejilla, pero Lindsay retrocede rápidamente, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, todos los invitados miraran curiosos, la fiesta se había detenido por completo

- ¡ NO !, puedo gobernar yo sola, no necesito a un tonto para que me proteja, ustedes me conocen, no necesito a alguien, ser ladrona esta en mis genes, puedo hacerlo so ...- ..no esta en tus genes ...- le dijo su padre con la mirada gacha, tenia mucha pena, la chica se queda queta y muda, traga saliva, sabia que lo que seguía no le gustaría para nada

- ...¿ q que ? ...- titubeo la rubia, el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar, una lagrima se derrama de su ojos azules como el mar, resbala por su mejilla colorada hasta llegar al suelo, sus rodillas empiezan a temblar, cada ves mas hasta que no soportaron su peso y chica se desplomo al suelo, su mirada perdida reflejaba tristeza y confusión - ...nunca me lo ..dijeron ...-susurro con un tono de reclamo, sus ojos verdes derramaban lagrimas agrias, la joven chica sentía como sus labios temblaban, intentado sacar un fuerte grito, pero se contuvo, no se movía, estaba totalmente quieta, en ese momento el techo tembló, un pedazo de madera cayo justo en la nariz de la chica, esta se levanto deprisa y volteo a ver a sus padres, quienes miraban el techo asustados

- TODOS SAQUEN SUS ARMAS - grito firme el rey, todos los invitados corrieron hacían diferentes salas, Lindsay no comprendía nada

- papa, ¿ que sucede ? - pregunto un poco asustada, nunca en su joven vida había visto que el techo se moviera así, tan terroríficamente, su padre la miro seriamente, la rubia reconoció de inmediato esa mirada, asintió, se dirigió hacia un armario viejo, lo abrió y saco una espada muy hermosa, echa de diamante, que brillaba intensamente, se la dio al rey y este indico que todos se pusieran en posición, en aquel momento el techo se desploma, dejando polvo y escombros por doquier, una sombra se levanto y camino lentamente al cuerpo inconsciente del rey, lo tomo del pescuezo

- PAPA - grito Lindsay desesperada, intento levantarse pero no podía, su pierna estaba atorada debajo de la pared, vio con horror como la sombra lanzaba a su padre al suelo, bruscamente

- ..hasta que al fin te encontré, rey ..- dijo la sombra con una voz suave pero dura, el polvo se fue disipando, dejando ver su identidad

- ...Bubblegum ...- susurro con ira Lindsay, ella había intentado matar a su padre hace ya años, solo porque ella los consideraba una amenaza, cuando en realidad, los ladrones se robaban entre ellos, y no a esa intento de dulce y mujer, miles de bananaguardias se lo llevaron junto con su mujer y sus niños fuera del escondite, la princesa miro a Lindsay, quien no dejaba de mirarla con una mirada demoniaca, se acerca caminando hacia ella, la examina con la mirada, su cabello estaba echo un asco, su ropa tenia manchas de tierra por todos lados, lanza un expresión de asco y le quita un cabello

- ...lo que faltaba - exclama mirando victoriosa el rubio cabello, luego se dirige hacia al lugar donde había descendido, una cuerda baja hasta llegar así al suelo, la jala un par de veces y la toma con las dos manos, esta se eleva hasta que la princesa desaparece de vista, Lindsay frunce el ceño y lanza un grito mezclado con ira y tristeza, revisa el lugar, no había nadie, sus ojos se humedecen, deja caer su cabeza al suelo y rompe en llanto, lloro durante un buen rato, no podía mas, esa maldita Bonnibel le había quitado todo, su familia, su fortuna ...¿ que le quedaba ?, nada, absolutamente nada, o eso creía ella ...

Unos pasos ligeros hicieron que esta levantara su mirada, no podía ver casi nada por lo hinchado de sus ojos, solo diviso una figura que caminaba hacia ella

- ALEJATE, ¿ NO ME HAS ECHO DEMASIADO DAÑO, MALDITA CARA DE CHICLE ? - exclamo a gritos, haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar

- ¿ cara de chicle ? ..ah te refieres a la dulce princesa ?- la figura lanza una risita - no, yo soy Finn el humano, c creo que nos conocimos anoche, ¿ recuerdas ?- pregunto dulcemente, Lindsay se tranquilizo, si recordaba, pero no le había dado mucha importancia, se limpia la nariz, triste

- ahh si, ¿tu eres el bastardo que me tiro mi saco ? - pregunto con un tono molesto pero a la vez divertido, dirigió su mirada hacia su pierna atorada

- si ...lo lamento - dijo apenado el rubio caminando hacia la pared que impedía a la chica caminar, hace un enorme esfuerzo para levantar la pared, Lindsay extiende la mano para que la ayudara a levantarse, el chico toma su mano, le sorprendió al suavidad de su piel, era como un algodón, la levanta suavemente, la chica se sacude el polvo y lo mira, colocando una mano en su cadera

- que mas da, bueno, ahí te ves - dijo, acto seguido paso de largo a Finn, toma la espada de su padre que estaba en el suelo, miro cielo, que ahora no tenia techo, ni torre, salto hacia un pared, luego a otra hasta llegar a la altura del techo, ahí se sostiene de lo que había alrededor del hueco y sale, lanza un suspiro y camina tranquilamente

- a donde vas ? - pregunto Finn todavía dentro del hueco, estaba en shock por el raro comportamiento de la atractiva joven

- a matar a Bonnibel - dijo indiferente con la espada en su hombro, pudo oír un queeeee que retumbaba en le hoyo, pero no le importo, siguió caminando, Finn hizo lo mismo que había echo Lindsay, al llegar hasta arriba, se detuvo a contener el aliento, corrió hacia la chica

- no puedes matar a Bonnibel - exclamo entre jadeos, claramente no estaba en buena condición física, Lindsay se detuvo secamente y se volteo para mirarlo fijamente

- ¿ porque no ? - pregunto cruzando los brazos, algo molesta por el comentario del héroe

- ella es la princesa, si la matas, condenaras a todos los ladrones al destierro - dijo Finn preocupado, Lindsay desvía la mirada

- ..que ladrones ...- susurra, el rubio arquea la ceja y observa todo el lugar, esta desolado, destruido..

- ella hizo esto, por eso debo tomar venganza - dijo apretando su puño fuertemente, se voltea y sigue su camino, Finn piensa rápidamente en una solución, al instante se le ilumino su rostro

- ¿ y si le pido que los perdone ?, así los dejara libres - le sugirió alegremente, la rubia se diente nuevamente, se acaricia la barbilla pensando si seria buena idea, gira los ojos y mira a Finn, lanza un suspiro, llevándose sus manos a sus caderas

- esta bien, pero, ¿ que probabilidades crees que tienes para que ella acepte tu petición ?- le pregunto arqueando la ceja, Finn se cruzo de brazos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- pues resulta linda, que soy el héroe numero 1 de todo Ooo - exclamo con aire soberbio, Lindsay abrió sus ojos como platos

- ¿ numero 1 dices ?, eso significa que .. ¿ TIENES EL ENCHIRIDION, EL MANUAL DEL HEROE ?- pregunto resaltando la ultima pregunta, con los ojos brillosos y redondos, el rubio asintió vanidoso, Lindsay sonrió macabramente

_ese libro vale una fortuna, si pudiera conseguirlo, seria la mas rica de todo Ooo, _pensó, luego puso ojos de perrito - Finn, ¿crees que pudiera a dormir contigo ? - le pregunto muy tiernamente, Finn se sonroja al instante

- ¿ q que ? - tartamudea totalmente apenado y ruborizado, Lindsay frunce el ceño

- me refiero a, quedarme en tu casa, no a dormirme contigo, bobo, ¿ en que estabas pensando ? - dijo la rubia molesta cruzada de brazos, Finn se ríe bobamente, acariciándose la nuca, todavía estaba ruborizado

- si claro, mi casa es tu casa chamaca - dijo nervioso, desviando la mirada, sobándose la nuca todavía

- ¿ en serio ?, MUCHAS GRACIAS FINN, ERES EL MEJOR - grito, corrió hacia el y le do un fuerte abrazo - me llamo Lindsay, por cierto - le dijo muy dulce, se separa del y comienza a caminar - vámonos, se esta haciendo de noche- Finn lanza un suspiro, pero era un suspiro diferente al de antes, era un suspiro de cuando estaba enamorado, esa chica era muy diferente a las que había conocido


End file.
